


(that's why) i still get jealous

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Biting, F/F, Jealous sex, Missionary, Rough Sex, SMUTCATION, Scratching, Strap-On, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Alex loves it when Olivia Benson is jealous. That’s because Olivia—her sweet, sensitive, endlessly gentle Olivia—is currently pounding her into the mattress, hips snapping like she’s trying to break the bedframe.





	(that's why) i still get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> More Smutcation! The prompt was: 
> 
> "I know you listed specific fandoms but if you wanna throw in a Cabenson jealousy fic I'll love you forever!"
> 
> As always, I'm @raedmagdon on tumblr and twitter.

Alex loves it when Olivia Benson is jealous.

That’s because Olivia—her sweet, sensitive, endlessly gentle Olivia—is currently pounding her into the mattress, hips snapping like she’s trying to break the bedframe. Each thrust sends stars spinning around Alex’s head, but she can’t bear to ask Olivia to slow down. It’s usually impossible to get Olivia to go this rough, so pushing her to this point is a special achievement.

Olivia’s strokes are savage, selfish, but they don’t cause Alex any pain. She’s more than wet enough, slick and open for whatever Olivia wants. But Olivia’s sharp teeth do hurt when they sink into the side of her neck, and Alex can’t stifle her scream. It’s not fair. She’ll have a large bruise tomorrow, and just the thought of someone noticing it underneath her collared shirts and concealer is almost enough to make her come.

But not yet. Not quite yet. Olivia’s still rolling hard on top of her, muscles strained with the effort, and Alex isn’t ready to give that up. She loves being trapped under Olivia’s body, forced to bear her lover’s weight while they’re pressed skin to skin.

“That fuck—fucking red dress,” Olivia growls into the crook of Alex’s shoulder, sucking the patch of skin she’s just bitten. “You wore it for him. And those heels that make your legs look… uhh…”

Alex wraps those same legs around Olivia’s waist, digging her heels into Olivia’s firm rear to get some more friction. The new angle allows Olivia’s strap-on to reach even deeper inside her, and Alex whimpers as it bottoms out. She loves being taken like this, stuffed full until Olivia has nowhere else to go.

“The dress,” she says, but it’s difficult to get the words out. Olivia is kissing down her chest, hunched slightly to reach, and though Alex misses the flex of Olivia’s abs against her stomach, she loves loves loves it when the heat of Olivia’s mouth wraps around her nipple.  _ The dress was for you,  _ she had been going to say, but it doesn’t seem important now. Nothing seems important except for Olivia’s thrusts inside her. Maybe later she’ll explain herself, but…

Olivia bites her nipple, tugging sharply before kissing across to the opposite peak. Her hips stall, but Alex doesn’t even get a chance to whine in disappointment before Olivia’s hands clutch her thighs, forcing them higher. The blunt head of the strap-on slams directly into Alex’s front wall, and she cries to the ceiling.

“Liv!”

Olivia rumbles with approval. Her tongue swirls around Alex’s nipple, then her mouth detaches with a wet pop. “Mine,” she mutters, sinking her teeth into the flesh of Alex’s breast itself.

_ Mine. _

It’s not a word Olivia uses often. She isn’t the type to think of another person as hers, not even a girlfriend or lover. She always recognizes Alex’s autonomy, and has seen too much darkness to ever think of a person as property. But. But once in a while, when Olivia gets into moods like this, Alex can make her forget. She can bring out the possessive streak Olivia keeps so deeply buried and tightly chained, and unleash the beast that is currently fucking her breathless.

“Yes, Liv,” she moans into Olivia’s damp neck, savoring the smell of sweat and sex that lives there. “All yours.”

Olivia moves faster, fast enough to make the whole bed shake beneath them. “Not Trevor’s,” she rasps, spilling harsh pants across Alex’s collarbone.

“Not… Trevor’s…” Alex agrees, but it’s getting harder and harder to talk. The base of the strap-on is catching her clit on every forward push, and Olivia has it aimed just right.

“Mine,” Olivia snarls, with even more insistence. She slows, but only so she can pull the cock all the way out before slamming back in.

Alex yelps. It’s almost too intense, but she can’t get enough. She would soak this in forever if she could—the roughness, the possessiveness, all of it. She’s never felt anything more freeing, like all the weight she carries with her day to day has suddenly disappeared into thin air. In fact, she feels like she could fly.

“Fuck me,” she begs, flicking her tongue against Olivia’s ear. Soon, her plea becomes a chant: “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuckmefuckmefuckme_ _Liv!”_ It ends in a shout when Olivia does something with her hips that makes Alex forget the entire English language. Her words have deserted her, but her mind is throbbing with a single stream-of-consciousness thought: _harder-faster-deeper-more._

Luckily, she doesn’t have to ask. Olivia’s completely incapable of stopping. She’s a machine, pistoning in and out, and even though she’s dripping with sweat, she seems utterly tireless. Alex tries to rake her nails along Olivia’s back, but Olivia doesn’t allow it. She stops only long enough to seize both of Alex’s wrists in her hands and shove them to either side, trapping them against the mattress.

That moment of helplessness is too much for Alex to bear. Being pinned beneath such power is her undoing, and she comes with a wail, clenching hard around the shaft buried inside her. Her muscles ripple wildly, but Olivia doesn’t stop. She doesn’t even slow down. She keeps on pumping, in and out, in and out, until the sensation is a blur and Alex’s vision starts to go fuzzy.

Even in the midst of her release, Alex can tell when Olivia’s orgasm hits. It’s impossible to miss Olivia’s roar of satisfaction, or the sharp jabs of her hips as she shortens her next few thrusts. But aside from the slight change in rhythm, there’s no reprieve. Olivia doesn’t stop to savor their shared peak. She powers through it, as though it’s feeding her rather than draining her energy.

Alex’s eyes roll back in her head. She’s really done it this time. Olivia hasn’t worked out all of her frustration yet, and she has a feeling she’s going to be covered in bruises tomorrow, probably unable to sit down. She doesn’t care. The discomfort is worth it to feel Olivia like this, almost feral in her arms.

Her second climax comes right on the tail of the first. She doesn’t even have time to enjoy her aftershocks before she’s spilling again, pulsing a hot flood between their bodies and onto the sheets. Later, Alex will be grateful for the absorbent blanket she bought for this exact purpose, but it’s the last thing on her mind as she arches beneath Olivia, fighting against her lover’s steely grip even though she knows she can’t—and doesn’t want to—break it.

The brief struggle prompts Olivia to squeeze harder. While Alex rides the wave of her release, Olivia bears down with the full weight of her body, making sure Alex has no way of escaping. Alex is only squirming for more contact, but Olivia doesn’t seem to care. Any movements she isn’t directing are unacceptable, and she latches her teeth onto Alex’s neck again to keep her still.

Alex forces herself to relax. It’s difficult while such heavy shudders are coursing through her, but she wants Olivia to feel exactly how she does—overwhelmed by the moment. At precisely the perfect moment, her speech returns long enough for her to gasp out a single sentence: “Come in me, Liv,  _ please. _ ”

Even at her strongest, Olivia is helpless against that request. Alex feels her jerk out of rhythm again, and then her teeth dig deeper, almost breaking skin. The final edge of pain extends Alex’s release as Olivia’s starts, and she keens as more heat runs between their shaking thighs. It’s not just hers this time. Olivia is dripping everywhere.

Alex makes one of the movements available to her. She bears down as hard as she can, hoping—knowing—that Olivia will be able to feel the change in pressure through the toy. It works, because Olivia’s pelvis twitches several more time before she finally goes still, panting with exertion.

The two of them keep trembling for a while afterward, consumed by pleasure and exhaustion in equal parts. Their harsh breathing fills the room, and Alex swears she can hear the thundering noise of Olivia’s heart alongside her own. Her limbs are tingling, and her walls give an occasional flutter.

It’s Olivia who speaks first. “Alex. Are you… okay?”

Alex sighs, but her mouth curls in a doting smile. Olivia always asks that on nights like this, but one day, Alex hopes she won’t have to. “I’m wonderful. And I know where your brain is going. You didn’t do anything wrong. I  _ like _ rough sex.”

“But—”

“In fact,” Alex says, whispering the rest into Olivia’s ear, “I like it so much that I wore my sexiest outfit to a business dinner with a man I despise, just because I wanted you to see. I didn’t think it would be at the restaurant, but when I got home…”

It’s like a switch has flipped. Olivia laughs, and Alex giggles along with her.

“You wanted me to rip it off you, huh?”

“Absolutely."

“I would have, if that case hadn’t gotten in the way.”

Alex kisses Olivia’s temple. “Better a few days late than never. But Liv?” She rocks her hips forward, and is rewarded with a pleased hiss from above. “It’s only eight thirty. Not time for bed yet.”

Olivia’s grin starts off sweet, but when her soft brown eyes narrow, it turns predatory. “Well, Counselor, maybe you need another reminder. Just to make sure you don’t go wearing sexy dresses for anyone else.”

Alexs begins to say that if Olivia wants her to stop such behavior, sex isn’t exactly a deterrent, but she doesn’t get the chance. Olivia picks up thrusting again, and all she can do is moan and wrap her newly freed arms tight around her lover’s torso. It’s going to be an extremely tiring but very satisfying night.


End file.
